


click, reset.

by GLO55TOWN



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, Reset au, other charas mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-16 08:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GLO55TOWN/pseuds/GLO55TOWN
Summary: Chrom doesn't understand why fate is so cruel. Perhaps it enjoys watching people suffer.Reset AU, but only Chrom remembers.





	click, reset.

The first time Chrom met Robin, he was a guy. 

 

Of course, that didn't stop him from falling straight down over his head for him. Robin didn't need to know; he loved Cordelia, anyways. A bit of irony, now that he thought about it. Cordelia had been madly in love with himself, as he'd finally realized.

Chrom married Olivia, the first time, and though Robin would always be "the wind at my back and the sword at my side" the dancer, even shy, had carved her own place in his heart. He would treat her kindly no matter what.  Inigo and Lucina were wonderful children and his heart ached for them.

Morgan and Severa too. Robin doted over them so, especially Severa, but he had the funds to back up her excessive shopping. He chuckled and Lissa peered at him curiously.

 

"Whatcha thinkin' about, brother?" He paused, hand over the reins of his horse. 

 

"Just...Robin," he lamely said. Chrom knew Lissa had no memories of any pasts, or mayhaps even other timelines, like he did. Once he had consulted Naga before their fight with Validar - yet even she looked confused. She giggled. "Someone's got a crush~" she sang and he pursed his lips. "Whatever, Lissa."

Well, it was apparently only ok to like Robin when she was a girl, he thought somewhat bitterly. He knew that the Shepherds wouldn't mind, but the council surely would. All that about producing an heir. 

The second time he met Robin, he was still a guy. Chrom had been so confused, mumbling and stuttering and just awkward...After all, this had happened already, right? Everybody seemed to be concerned for his mental health, so he didn't say anything more - til his ramblings became true. 

That life was the worst one. Robin died many battles before Validar's final entrance and they had lost to Grima. Chrom was crippled for the rest of his time, but with Virion's suicidal tactics and Miriel's intelligent, though slightly subpar ones, it was hard to follow in Robin's footsteps. He died fighting Grima, as did many, if not all, his comrades. 

Then the third life. Robin was female this time and he knew he loved her right there, looking mussed and tired in that field. They became fast friends, albeit with several incidents he would rather not speak about. Soon enough, after the war with Plegia, he proposed to her and to his delight she accepted. He did everything he could in advance to prevent the wrong things from happening, giving Lucina suspicions. He revealed nothing, however, so she gave up prodding her father. 

Fourth life. He felt like his heart had been ripped to shreds yet again. Robin married Lon'qu this time and he'd married Olivia...again. He hated to admit that he cried on the day of her wedding and simply let the Shepherds believe they were tears of joy for his best friend. He couldn't tell them otherwise.

Then Lon'qu died in combat saving Say'ri and she drove herself to melancholy, absorbed completely in her work. Morgan was the only thing that would make her happy. She died in the battle against Grima. Though he knew she would come back for them again, he wished, for once, that she could just stay with her husband this time. 

Then neither one of them would have to suffer.

Fifth life, the last one before this. He was finally used to the repetition and worked calmly, knowing the flow of events. He had hinted to Robin (male this time) of several important events.

 

Maybe this time he could save Emm.

 

But no. Fate was too cruel to allow it, and still she fell to her death. Numbly he took the responsibilities of the crown. Just like every other time, Robin loved someone else, and Chrom was left with his aching heart and a woman he did not truly love. Though it was never their fault. He did love them, but never with the same intensity.

 

Finally, this life. His sixth life. He diverted his eyes to Robin, who was pouring over a tactics book.

 

"You know," he said, clearing his throat. "I think we should...maybe guard Emmeryn tonight. I have a bad feeling." He explained.

Without even looking up, she murmured, "Sure, Captain. I'll arrange for it." He folded his arms. "Robin, are you even listening?" Listlessly she nodded and he gently pried the book away. "Robin. Get some rest." He firmly told her and she sighed, looking longingly at the book. 

 

_How I wish you would look at me that way too._

 

Prying his thoughts away from that train, he instead looked at the book in his hand. "....How to Win Him Over in a Fortnight....?" Curious, he opened the cover. Cordelia's name in her flowy handwriting marked it as her book. He closed it and sighed, placing it back on the table. 

 

Chrom wasn't sure why fate was so cruel. Perhaps it enjoyed watching people suffer. Either way this time, he would make sure that Robin was his...and that nobody died.


End file.
